


You're a wizard

by skygrove



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hp!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrove/pseuds/skygrove
Summary: i wanted to share something cute for dani.k's birthday but i was (still am) traveling and things got busy and i missed it, then i wrote this on my phone and it's not even bday-related sighs(btw their houses aren't mentioned but daniel is a hufflepuff and jihoon is a slytherin as 'canon')





	You're a wizard

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to share something cute for dani.k's birthday but i was (still am) traveling and things got busy and i missed it, then i wrote this on my phone and it's not even bday-related sighs
> 
> (btw their houses aren't mentioned but daniel is a hufflepuff and jihoon is a slytherin as 'canon')

Secluded between the shelves of the reference section of Hogwarts library, Daniel and Jihoon sat "studying." In truth, they were hiding from Madam Pince, nibbling on smuggled-in chocolate, and avoiding their homework, while trying to discover more interesting spells than _tergeo_ – because neither of them even wanted to know _that_.

" _Wingardium leviosa_ ," Daniel muttered, waving his wand over the book he was reading. It lifted gently, hovering in front of him, and he slowly flipped a page over to peruse the spells.

Jihoon kept his own book in his lap and didn't look up. "Show off," he muttered.

Daniel grinned, but didn't say anything. He turned pages quietly for a minute before speaking again. "Hey Jihoon," he whispered, then waited until the young wizard looked up. " _Orchideous!_ " A dozen roses sparkled into existence right in front of Jihoon's face. Daniel's eyes shone with pride…and interest in Jihoon's reaction.

With a flat stare, Jihoon pointed his wand. " _Repello._ " The flowers were shoved back into Daniel's face.

"Psh," Daniel huffed, "you're no fun."

"Mmm hmmm."

A few minutes later, Jihoon glanced up in alarm when Daniel murmured, "Incendio," and the flowers burst into flame. "Crap!" Daniel juggled the burning roses, frantically smacking at the flames in a completely useless panic.

" _Aguamenti!_ " Jihoon called quickly, shooting water over the flames, then quickly whispering " _Deletrius_ ," and erasing the evidence of the disaster. Wide eyes stared at him as Jihoon stared back with a _you bleeding idiot_ look – but neither one spoke for a moment. Both held their breath, listening for any indication that Madam Pince had heard them. When, after a full minute, no one arrived to chastise them, Jihoon released his breath in a sigh. "Hyung, what on earth is wrong with you?" He whispered harshly. "Why would you set a fire in the library?"

Daniel winced. "I didn't think about that…"

Big eyes rolled. "Of course you didn't. Well, kindly remember where we _are_ , and don't get us in any trouble."

Mumbling incoherent complaints, Daniel returned to his book. He popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth, pouting. Jihoon sighed and set about trying to ignore him. Daniel could really try his patience at times…

" _Flagrate._ " The whispered word was spoken moments before a warm golden light washed over them. Jihoon glanced up in surprise to see the tip of Daniel's wand putting the final curve on the tail of a "y" – " _Sorry_ " was written in flame in the air between them, Daniel watching him with a sheepish smile between the blazing letters.

His momentary alarm – and shock that his hyung had not learned his lesson at _all_ – faded when Jihoon realized nothing was burning this time. He relaxed, then couldn't help smiling at the silly gesture. Daniel brightened at once, seeing the smile, and then waved the air clear and began writing again.

A name… _Kang_ _Daniel._

Another name below it…Park Jihoon.

Then a little plus symbol between them…and the wand outlined a big, burning heart around the two names. Jihoon fought back a grin, biting his own lip. Then he lifted his wand with an aloof expression and murmured calmly, " _Finite incantatem_." The flames died in midair, the light vanishing with them. Unfortunately, he couldn't wipe the silly grin off Daniel's face quite so easily…and Daniel kept watching him with a dreamy glaze to his eyes.

Jihoon sighed. Glanced up. Leaned over and kissed Daniel quick on the cheek. Then he went back to his book and ignored the giddy young wizard.

A few minutes of page-turning later, Daniel whispered again, "Hey, look at this one."

"Hmm?" Jihoon leaned over to where he tapped the page beside a spell. It read, _Engorgio_. Jihoon looked up blankly. Daniel grinned wickedly at him.

"I wonder what fun things we could do with _that._ "

Turning red, Jihoon shoved a hand against Daniel's face, throwing him back into a bookshelf

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'll upload something better next time


End file.
